


a good question

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: FellSwap Gold, FellSwap Sans & FellSwap Alphys, Gen, written for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: Sans and Alphys sometimes like to dig through the dump. They find some interesting stuff on occasion.---For a request to write FellSwap (Gold) Sans, using a prompt.





	a good question

It was a question that took Alphys by surprise. She stared blankly at the young skeleton who was so determined to “restore the glory of the royal guard.” Had she misheard him?

“Hey, I asked a question! What is a “best friend”?” He waved the tattered picture book they had found, titled “Why You Are My Best Friend” with two cheerful figures skipping through flowers. It had sort of disgusted both of them. “Is it a particularly talented ally? A second-in-command, in line to take your place?”

Her expression didn’t change, but somehow her annoyance still shone through. Was he being serious?

“… _argh, just tell me already!_ ” As she continued to stare at him, he finally crossed his arms and turned away. “ _FINE!_  I didn’t really want to know anyway! It’s… probably stupid!”

When it was obvious that he  _didn’t_  know, her irritation dissolved into anxiety. Oh no, she hadn’t meant to make him feel bad. Was he going to abandon her now? Why was interacting with other monsters so hard? This was exactly why she normally worked alone! You wouldn’t be able to tell from what little you could peek of her concealed face, but she was panicking on the inside.

Digging into a pocket, Alphys sketched out a crude diagram and tapped Sans’ shoulder. He whirled about, yelling, “ _Wha—GACK!_ What…  _what the hell is THIS?_ ” She had shoved the paper into his hands.

Her claws were clasped together as she waited.

“Hm. I see!” After a long pause… he tilted the paper, declaring, “This drawing tells me nothing.”

Internally upset, she snatched it back, and then snagged his scarf to force him closer. She ignored his protests as she pointed first at the taller figure, then herself. Then from the shorter figure to him.

“… _that_  is  _us?_   _We_  are best friends?” He mulled over this, but still looked confused, as proven when he pushed, “How? What qualifies us as best friends? Did we win a competition? I wasn’t aware we were enrolled in one!”

She rolled her eyes. With a few more scribbles, she changed drawing-Sans to be wielding a bone and smacking someone with it, as drawing-her punched another faceless figure.

“Aha! So we are an  _unstoppable warrior duo! That_  is what makes us “best friends”!”

That… was sort of true. She’ll give him that. But—and this was the most awkward part, but the most important lesson she’d learned from some of Undyne’s favorite shows—she pointed out the sharp smiles on both of the drawings’ faces. Because, in this hellish place, they somehow found something that made them happy, by fighting those guys together.

“…my teeth need to be sharper! And how am I supposed to see your face with that mask in the way?! What expression are you making right now?  _Show me!_ ”

He was a handful. But, even if only on the inside, she  _was_  smiling thanks to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @darkdiva94 on tumblr, using a prompt from @WordsNStuff's January 2018 prompts: "What is a 'best friend'?" Thank you, lovely!
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
